No Reason
by Ruriri
Summary: While Ichigo is inside the school talking with a teacher, somebody unexpectedly ask Rukia an important question. IchiRuki, rated for language. Just a short little ficlet...


I've always wanted to do a story J This is my baby, so don't even try to set it on fire…

Disclaimer:Psshhh...are you serious? IchiRuki would have already happened and Bleach would have turned into a shojo. I already have the plot in my head ^^…

Ichigo sat in his desk fidgeting and looking at the clock waiting to leave school. _Damn it, it feel it's taking hours and hours ._He looked to his right and saw Rukia drawing her retarded bunnies.(A/N to me they aren't really retarded, I think their kind of cute, but well that's really just because I love bunnies) Ichigo noticed how cute she looked drawing them, although he'd never admit it to anybody. He took his precious time admiring her, until he saw everybody stand up to leave. He immediately snapped out of it. He hoped nobody noticed. Although just one person did.

_Kurosaki-kun..._ Orihime sighed. She already knew she was no match for Rukia to win Ichigo's heart. Besides, it felt like Rukia already won. She sighed deeper.

"Mr. Kurosaki may I speak to you in private." The teacher asked him. _Crap! I always meet Rukia in front of the school. Hope she can wait a while. _He nodded and began to walk toward teacher.

"Yes, Sensei? What is it?"

"Well I've been noticing that sometimes you space out while I'm teaching. Is their something wrong?"

_When have I ever spaced out?Well there was the time when that hollow appeared and I saw Rukia get it. There also was the time when I glanced at Rukia and her skirt was riding up and I could see her long smooth legs..._

"Mr. Kurosaki? Are you listening to me?" His teacher sighs. "Look we'll continue this tomorrow okay."

Ichigo just nodded and left to go meet Rukia.

Rukia was waiting for Ichigo to come outside. _Hope he doesn't take too long ._She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Tanaka Yukio walking towards her. He had his brown hair, hanging in front of his face.

"H-h-hello, K-kuchiki-san" Yukio nervously greeted.

She spun around only to find him right behind her.

"Nice to see you, Tanaka-chan"

"So...um...I was wondering if um...you would like to go on a...um...to a movie, maybe that new action one... with me!?!?" He started to blush a bright crimson. "It's okay...if you know...don't want to to go..." He trailed off.

_A date!?!?! Why would he ever ask me that!?!?_ Rukia thought. _Should I ask for Ichigo's permission? Or…wait. Why do I have to ask him? I can make my own choices. He doesn't own me! I'm-_

She was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, TANAKA!?!?WHAT, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ASK HER THAT!?!?

Rukia figured he heard the whole thing. Ichigo's face looked like he was ready to kill something or at least someone. _I wonder why he's acting this way. _Rukia thought.

Ichigo thought that if he didn't control himself he was going to kill him. _How dare this bastard ask her that! How could he if I'm in love with her!?!?_

Wait. A. Damn. Minute.

When has he ever thought that? Did he just confess to himself? He knew he had feelings for her but, to say that he's in LOVE?!?!

Rukia just stayed there.

"Huh!?!? Oh, well I didn't know she was yours, right!?!? Yukio said, flaring.

_Damn, he's got me there. I mean I haven't even confessed or she hasn't…well if she likes me too…or love, whatever… But still, it's for her own good._

"That's not what we were talking about, you imbecile!" The carrot-top yelled back. "We were talking bout why the hell you were asking Rukia the most stupidest question ever!"

_Rukia? He calls her Rukia? But…why? Are they close or something? _Yukio asked himself. _Are they like, secretly going out? Is that why he's acting this way?_

"Hey?!?! Aren't you answer my question?!?!"

That voice was all it took to snap him back reality.

"Are you seriously asking me that Kurosaki? Why do you need to know, huh? It's not like this is any of your business, anyway!"

"Oh really? Well then-"

He was then interrupted by the petite girl he was said to supposedly in love with.

"Will you two just shut up?!?!" yelled the raven-haired girl. "Why is this so important to you two?"

They both froze, dumbfounded.

"Well Kuchiki-san, I was just asking you on a d-date." The brunette's voice returning to the kind voice that he had used to ask her the particular question that caused the whole mess. "But then I was rudely interrupted by someone who shall not be named!" He said, with his voice raising.

"Oh yeah! Well-"

He was again, interrupted by a certain raven-haired shinigami.

"Ichigo. Shove it. Now."

He immediately stopped talking. He knew when not to mess with Rukia Kuchiki.

_She also calls him by his first name?!?! What kind relationship are they in, anyway?_ Yukio asked himself.

Rukia then looked at Ichigo.

"What was your problem? Huh?" She asked.

"Well, I was just asking him why."

"Oh and that's all? Is that why you were yelling and had murder all over your face?"

"Well I was also trying to protect you and-"

"Ichigo." She began with a smile creeping to her face. "You know fully well that I can take care of things myself."

She slowly turned to Yukio, a soft smile still on her face.

"And you. I'm very grateful to see that your interested in me. But," She looked him right in the eye. "I think I'll pass on the date. I'm vey sorry."

She slowly started to leave to Ichigo's house.

"Coming, Strawberry?"

Ichigo turned a dark red as he followed her like a little puppy and with his master.

Yukio just stared as they're backs became more and more harder to see.

_I guess Rukia Kuchiki isn't for me but is perfect for another particular orange-haired teen. _He sighed. _I'll just keep looking I guess._

He slowly started on his way home.

(A/N) *sniff* My first story…it's finally finished! I've been putting this off for a long time. Finished…wow. I guess the least you guys could do for me is review but, I don't really know if I deserve it DX… I'm still getting idea's in my head but I don't know if I could really do it…what do you think?

I'm gonna go watch T.V now, kay?

Oh well…have a great day/evening!!!


End file.
